


How Deep Is Your Love

by HollyWho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Lovey-Dovey, Pain, possibly teen???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyWho/pseuds/HollyWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at some point before The Name Of The Doctor-</p><p>"No. You listen to me, Doctor. We both know that I love you way more than you will ever love me-"<br/>"Don't you dare." The Doctor spat. Silence.<br/>"Come on, it's true and you know it." River said through clenched teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Deep Is Your Love

The couple jolted down the road hand in hand, blood filled their ears, hearts pounding. The rain soaked through to their skin and the running was becoming painful, the chaffing of their clothes burned; but they didn't care. The Doctor turned to his wife, her hair was drenched but still as glorious as ever, her eyes locked with his and glistened azure in the moonlight. She smiled and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. As he ran adrenaline pumped through his veins, the intake of oxygen was making him slightly dizzy but running with River feels infinite. The rain was becoming torrential and obscured the pair's vision, The Doctor caught River's arm and pulled her into a small nearby alleyway, his throat, red-raw ached from his harsh breathing and the cold winter night's air. The alleyway was just large enough that River and The Doctor were standing face to face, only inches apart.

"I was quite enjoying that actually." River placed a hand over each of The Doctor's hearts, his chest still rising a falling from the marathon he just ran.

"What? The fact that about ten minutes ago a gang of rather-big men nearly killed us because someone cheated at blackjack." The Doctor teased placing his hands soundly on River's waist.

"Hey! I won fair and square!" River gently hit The Doctor's shoulder and he gave her a disapproving look. 

"hmm"

"You like it." 

"Maybe." The Doctor wrapped his jacket around River's body and pulled her close to him, her breath tickled his ear. They stood for a few moments breathing each other in, The Doctor wished that this moment could last forever; and River did too.

"Doctor?" River looked deep into The Doctor's eyes.

"Yes?"

After a few moments she spoke, "I don't like this. Not you being with you I mean because I- what I mean is- I don't want it to end. I hate the fact that whenever I see you it could be the last time. One of these days I’m going to see you and you won't know who I am." River's voice trembled; she turned her head away from The Doctor, hiding her tears. He knew this was coming, all through the night he would see River's eyes over him, thoughtful with a glimmer of sorrow.

"River I-" He started, unable to finish.

"Do you even care? That's what I want to know." River pulled away sharply, her actions even shocked her a little bit but a glimpse of sadness shone in her eyes. She stood straight against the wall behind her, palms flat against the smooth stone.

"What? Of course I do River! Why are you saying this?" His eyes searched her face, his words frantic, he expressions confused.

"All my life it's been me who has been pouring my heart out to you and what do I get in return? A bit of flirting." 

"For God's sake!" 

"Are you playing me, Doctor? Because I'm no fool, I'll tell you now." Her eyes darkened but glistened from the tears that loomed there. 

"River, listen-" He soothed

"No. You listen to me, Doctor. We both know that I love you way more than you will ever love me-"

"Don't you dare." The Doctor spat. Silence.

"Come on, it's true and you know it." River said through clenched teeth.

"River!" The Doctor slammed a fist onto the cold surface behind him, jazz music buzzed in the distance; he could feel his hearts beating in his ears.

After a long pause River spoke, "Tell me you love me." 

"I-" 

"See, you can't do it." A single tear ran down River's cheek, she hates him seeing her break but this time it didn't matter.

"The reason I can't say it is-" He began.

"Oh this should be interesting, do go on." River laughed bitterly. The Doctor took a deep breath and closed his eyes inhaling the bittersweet smell of petrichor that hung in the air. The truth is The Doctor felt the same way, he never wanted his time with River to end, he hated endings and losing her was going to kill him, for sure.

"I can't say it because- because it would hurt me too much. I have never felt this way about someone before, River. My River. All the things I have done in the past, I don't deserve you. I don't deserve anyone. You know how I feel about you, River, you do. I can see it in your eyes, the way you look at me, you know. You do." His voice broke as his words became more desperate; he had nowhere to run this time.

"Doctor." 

"You do." He repeated.

"Tell me. If you really loved me you would tell me. Not because it would hurt you but because it hurts me that you don't." For a moment The Doctor looked vulnerable, his head hung low and his fingers twitched by his sides. His clothes were humid but still damp and uncomfortable, he shifted awkwardly on the spot trying to think of something to say, how to explain, but moments passed by that felt like hours. The silence was slowly killing him, along with the hard thumping that came from inside his chest, his brain going a hundred miles an hour.

"I love you." He choked helplessly, his voice was barely a whisper; the muffled noise of the city faded away into the darkness of the night. For a second it felt as if the universe had stopped just for this stupid lanky man to say three words. River's hearts swelled in her chest, her eyes wide with surprise and shock. After a few moments she reached for his lapels and pulled him forward catching his lips with hers. Her fingers roamed through his hair, scratching the back of his neck lightly with her crimson fingernails. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her, smoothing each hand across her back gently until he couldn't resist the temptation and began to tangle his fingers in her loose curls. When they both finally parted, a rush of relief ran through them, River cupped The Doctor's face, brushing away a lost tear with her thumb. 

"Sweetie-" 

"But do you really think I would have married you if I hadn't of loved you? Even back then I knew, you're the one. It's always been you, River. Always." He rested his forehead against hers and squeezed his eyes shut. 

"Thank You." She breathed.

The Doctor pulled away to look at River, "For What?" He asked.

"Everything."


End file.
